beelzebubfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tatsumi Oga
Conocido como el delicuente juvenil mas fuerte es el protagonista principal de Beelzebub. Aspecto Oga es generalmente visto luciendo una sonrisa grosteque y sus rasgos demoníacos ,se muestra cuando está enojado o bien molesto. Posee pelo castaño y ojos oscuros, es más bien musculoso, con una amplia difusión a construir, y su atuendo suele consistir en una camisa desgastada y pantalón claro (por lo general los pantalones vaqueros). Se ha demostrado en varias ocasiones que se lleva o pantalones de chándal, y en una ocasión, incluso se ha demostrado vestido con su pijama (irónicamente, muy detallada, con telas a rayas va por el lado). Cuando Oga intentos de sonreír, que suele ser visto con una sonrisa demoníaca, el mal. Esto habla de su falta de habilidades sociales (debido a su ihibition en una secundaria de menores). Cuando la lucha contra Oga parece tener un aspecto diferente. Aparte de sus entradas rara comedia (por lo general el alivio de una situación de intensa), que suele ser muy tranquilo y realmente consciente de todo. Sus ojos están alerta y que parece estar en control de sus emociones. Be'el no transfiere esta emoción sin embargo, y es por lo general se muestra en un vistazo mantenerse enojado.thumb|Oga Tatsumi and beel Personalidad Oga se muestra en el piloto de la serie como un personaje crudo peligroso, y a veces nervioso adolescente.Es un estudiante de primer año en Ishiyama High School , que se conoce como el "Ogro violento". Estilo de Lucha Oga, incluso antes de la reunión del bebé Be'el, ha utilizado sus puños para luchar. Él utiliza las técnicas de lucha callejera y su fuerza ya inhumanos para ganar las peleas. También sabe mucho de la lucha libre se mueve como el "alemán Suplex" y "Boston cangrejo." Ahora que Belcebú está con él su fuerza ha sido mejorado con la energía demoníaca. Oga le gusta hacer a loco Añadida Por Moodydoyle nombres de sus ataques a pesar de que todavía sólo se mueve regular. Como la mayoría de los matones de la serie, que carece de cualquier técnica particular en la lucha, sobre todo confiando en su destreza natural para disminuir la ventaja de la formación como artistas marciales Kunieda y Mikki. Sin embargo, se ha descubierto algunas de las técnicas clásicas de la lucha libre: vence Toujou con un suplex y conduce Be'el bebé en un tendedero , una gota del codo , y un cangrejo de Boston. Él es capaz de sostener su propia contra un demonio durante algún tiempo sin recurrir al poder demostrar (a pesar de que hizo uso de la explosión Zebub contra este enemigo, que no tuvo ningún efecto). Él puede sentir Saotome utilizando su poder demonio, lo que demuestra que tiene fuerza notable para un ser humano. Más tarde, sin embargo, al tener que ser rescatados de un enfrentamiento con un demonio por Saotome, que se irrita por el hecho de que él es incapaz de proteger a nadie y decide tomar la capacitación formal del abuelo de Kunieda. Más recientemente, Oga está entrenando en el estilo Shingetsu con el abuelo Kunieda y Kunieda es. Se ha demostrado que aprender a un ritmo acelerado, la división de piedras y cantos rodados, incluso más grande que él con el estilo de la técnica básica de Shingetsu: Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko es una técnica que el usuario se enfoque el poder a su completo en un solo punto. Este Techinque es también conocido como el Armorpiercer. El hechizo zebub extiende sus brazos y la cara. 'Ataques:' (en su mayoría compuesta por Oga en el acto) *Técnicas de combate de Calle - Trituradora de Psycho, Shouryuuken, Yoga Pique, Puño Cohete. *Oga punch , mega lansamiento Movimientos Finales - Super cohete Punch (golpe normal) Shingetsu estilo: Nadeshiko - Una técnica que permite Oga para partir una roca en medio. 'Contratista Técnicas:' *Zebub Hechizo - El hechizo de la mano derecha se expande y crece, pasando su brazo y se extendía por su cara. Cuanto más se expande la mayor potencia de Oga crece. En el capítulo 75, el hechizo Zebub temporal se extiende hasta el brazo, por encima de su tronco y en su rostro, dándole un aspecto demoníaco en los ojos de Kiriya. *Zebub Blast - Oga golpes a su oponente y libera una gran cantidad de energía demoníaca que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir un edificio. *Zebub emblema - Oga usa el hechizo Zebub apuntar a su oponente, entonces golpes hasta que el enemigo explota el poder de acumulación masiva. Historia 'Pasado' Duarante el pasado Oga fue ganando mucha fama dentro del mundo, de las peleas en su espoca de la escuela secundaria aunque con un comportamiento no tan diferente al de hoy en dia teniendo como unico amigo a Furuichi y a Hisaya Miki un chico que sentia cierta admiracion por Oga hasta que en un dia Miki se vio involucrado en una pelea con Reiji Kiriya que al igual con Oga tenia mala fama de chico delicuente para a diferencia de estos dias Miki no era un peleador frecuente razon por la cual fue vencido por Kiriya hasta que vino Oga y rescato a Miki provocandle a Kiriya la singular cicatriz suya en la cara. Despues de eso y sin explicacion alguna Oga dijo desconocer a Miki, argumentando que no sabia quien era pero Miki creyo que se trataba de una estrategia de Oga para protegerlo a el tiemp despues Kiriya en un intento de venganza, junto con un ejercito de varias personas irian ala escuela de Oga con la intencion de retarlo a una pelea Miki intentaria ayudar a Oga pero este ultimo lo golpeo y le dijo que no interviniera ya que el no lo conocia despues de eso Miki se iria de la escuela no sin antes prometerse asi mismo que se haria mas fuerte. thumb|oga y beel 'Conociendo a Bebe Beel' Tiempo despues durante su primer año en Ishiyama Oga le contaria a su amigo Furuichi una historia acerca de, algo que le habia pasado antes en la historia que Oga contaba se podia observar como unos chicos aprovechandose de que Oga se encontraba durmiendo intentarian atacarlo pero fracasarian ya que Oga se las arreglo para derrotarlos a todos y despues exigirles que se arrodillasen ante el algo que no le perecio muy bien a Furuichi que despues de dicha interrupcion hizo que Oga le aplicara una llave mientras que Furuichi simplemente dijo que se calmaria mientras que Oga continuaba con la historia en la que este decia que se habia encontrdo con un viejo hombre flotando en el agua, cosa que no tenia ningun sentido para Furuichi que intento de la manera mas comun posible entender la situacion despues de eso Oga declaro que aquel hombre se partio saliendo de el un "Vivaz bebe varon" Cosa poco creible y que hizo que furuichi se enojara por la historia de Oga diciendole que no era cierta esa y diciendole tambien que si queria que el siguiera escuchando su historia que le trajera a su casa a ese bebe para que asi este pudiera creerle, cosa que Oga ya habia hecho ya que afuera de la puerta de su cuarto se encontraba un bebe cosa que sorprendio a Furuichi iniciando una pequeña discusion con Oga acerca de por que este no le habia dicho nada del bebe antes. Tras lo cual Oga continuo con la Historia en la que este itentaba saber quien era ese bebe y la manera correcta de interactuar con el, preguntandole primero si se encontraba perdido con una cara que daria miedo a cualquier niño tras lo cual Oga intento de imaginerse la manera correcta de hablarle pero el segundo intento fue lo mismo que el primer intento, en el tercer intento Oga provoco una cara que causaba aun mas miedo que las otras pero en vez de darle miedo al bebe le gustaba su cara logrando asi este encapricharse con Oga hasta que aparecio Hilda. Quien le dijo a Oga que no podia creer que el joven amo(Refiriendose a bebe beel) se pudieria encaprichar con un humano como el y le pidio que muriera, pese a eso Oga se enojaria con Hilda ya que desde su punto de vista esta n podia hacer lo que quisiera en casa ajena el enojo de Oga hacia Hilda sorprendio a Furuichi ya que Oga no estaba en su casa era la de Furuichi, pese a eso Hilda se dirigio al bebe para llevarselo pero para sorpresa de esta el bebe no se queria ir con ella y se queria quedar con Oga a pesar de los intentos de Hilda para separarlos no pudo hacer nada mientras que Oga se alegraba de lo sucedido pero justo en ese momento el llanto del bebe ocasiono una descarga electrica que detuvo el pequeño conflicto, y que dejo atonitos a Oga y Furuichi despues de eso Hilda se disculpo con Oga y Furuichi y les dijo que era la criada demnio de ese bebe lo que genero una confusion entre Oga y Furuichi, que al escuchar la palabra demonio intentaron imaginarse la situacion aunque con diferentes tipos de vista ya que mientras Furuichi se imagino a un demonio mas creible la poca imaginacion de Oga solo le permitio imaginarse a un hombrecillo disfrazado de diablillo posteriormente Hilda les dijo a los 2 que ese bebe era Kaizer de Emperana Beelzebub IV y que se trataba del proximo rey demonio denueva cuenta Oga y Furuichi trataron de imaginarse la situacion tambien con un Furuichi con la imagen de un demonio creible y con la poca imaginacion de Oga presente. Despues de eso Oga y Furuichi tendrian una charla via telepatia en la que decian que no podian creer lo que Hilda les dijo tras lo cual, Furuichi le pregunto a Hilda que que tenian ellos que ver con eso a lo que esta les respndio de que Oga habia sido elegido para ser el padre del bebe, algo de lo cual Oga no estuvo deacuerdo para desgracia de Oga Furuichi decidio no meterse en esto ya que segun el el no tenia nada que ver en esto, acto seguido Oga le dijo a Hilda que no aceptaba ser el padre del bebe a lo que hilda con una sonrisa le respondio que muriera acto seguido Hilda ataco a Oga y Furuichi que no podian hacer nada mas que huir pero aun asi el bebe no se despegaba de la espalda de Oga, finalmente llegarian a un terreno valdio en donde unos chicos quienes veian como Hilda pelear contra Oga tras lo cual decidieron ayudarla pero en el transcurso Hilda le provocaria una pequeña cortada que haria sangrar a Oga beel al ver la sangre empezaria a llorar per su llanto genero una gran cncentracion de energia que no se podia parar Hilda le dijo a Furuichi que solo el rey demonio era el unico capaz de parar su llanto pero para sorpresa de Hilda Oga fue capaz de parar el llanto de el bebe despues de eso Oga salvaria a bebe beel de que una plataforma electrica le cayera encima despues de un largo sueño, y cuando este desperto Hilda que se encontraba en su cuarto le dijo que juntos criarian al bebe como sus padres. 'Ishiyama' Oga era reconocido como uno de los delicuentes juveniles mas fuertes de Ishiyama, y rapidamente empezo a llamar la atencion de varios estudiantes en especial de los de 2 y 3 año que no veian, con buenos ojos que un estudiante de primer año empezara a controlar Ishiyama a su antojo fueron varios los estudiantes que intentaron detenerlo entre los cuales se encuentran los estudiantes de 2 año Abe, Shimokawa y los hermanos Sawada a los cuales derrotaria sin problemas lo que haria que los miembros del Tohoshinki los 4 estudiantes mas fuerte de Ishiyama se interesaran en el Oga vio esta oportunidad como una manera de desahcerse de Bebe Beel ya, que si conseguia que algunos de ellos era lo suficiente malo para atraer la atencion de Beel entonces ya no tendria que preocuper se por Beel(Esto despues de que Alaindelon le dijo a Oga que el unico motivo por el cual el era el que Beelze lo seguia a el era porque el rey de los demonios necesitaba, del hombre mas maldito cabron y que solo se preocupara por el mismo y que no le imprtara nadie mas). Hajime Kanzaki fue el primer miembro del Tohoshinki conquien Oga tuvo contacto, ju nto con Furuichi irian al salon de Kanzaki para que Beel se apegara a el, al verlo todos los subordinados de Kanzaki se sorprendieron al ver la naturalidad con la que Oga, entro este ultimo dijo que venia para ser un subordinado de Kanzaki algo que no le parecio a Shiroyama, uno de los hombres mas fuertes de Kanzaki intento detenerlo pero fracaso tras ver esto Kanzaki se convencio y le dijo a Oga que lo tomaria como su subordinado siempre y cuando este tirara a Shiroyama desde la ventana pero en vez de hacer eso Oga pateo y, avento a Kanzaki por la ventana dejandolo fuera de combate ante la sorpresa de los subordinados de Kanzaki. El siguiente, Tohoshinki seria Tatsuya Himekawa quien en su afan de pelear contra Oga haria que sus Hombres secuestraran a Hilda y Furuichi, despues de que Oga prometio no pelear mas esto despues de que vio el Zebull spell creciendo en su brazo, y que segun Hilda representaba los lazos entre Oga y Bebe Beel y Oga creyo que la unica manera en que esta marca desapareciera era que este no peleara mas, sin embargo cuando el y Beel se encontraban paseando sob re el rio 2 matones de Himekawa(en el anime los hermanos Sawada) intentaron pelear con el pero justo en ese momento recibio una llamada de Furuichi quien le explico la situacion de que el y Hilda habian, sido secuestrados por Himekawa que este ultimo exigia su presencia Oga llegaria, al lugar del encuentro via Alaindelon al llegar al lugar Himekawa le ofrecio dinero a cambio de que este se volviera su subordinado pero Oga se nego a tal peticion lo cual inicio un pequeño encuentro que Oga gano con facilidad ya que ni un ataque de Himekawa con una bara electrica, pudo detenrlo ya que segun Oga eso no era nada a comparacion de cuando Beel lloraba Oga finalizo la lucha que un poderoso golpe que era reforzad con el Zebull spell ganando el encuentro. 'Enfermedad de bebe beel' Cuando Beelzebub IV, enferma a Oga le ha desaparecido el Zebub y lucha con un subordinado de Tojo, aunque queda en empate, Oga ve que Beelzebub IV ha desaparecido, se encuentra con Tojo llevando a Beelzebub y en su brazo la marca del Zebub, empieza la pelea y Oga pierde. 'Lucha por el control de Ishiyama' Luego de despertar del sueño inducido por la bala del mundo demoniaco disparada por Lamia, se levanta recargando y con mas fuerza, cuando se esta duchando, Shiroyama va llevarlo a una reunion con Kanzaki y Himekawa, para unir fuerzas y derrotar a Tojo, lo que el al principio rechaza, pero termina aceptando. Al llegar al colegio se encuentra con la mayoria de los pandilleros del colegio esperadolo para vencerlo bajo el mando de Tojo, lo que logra sin pelear, debido a la llegada de Kunieda y las Red Tails, luego de eso, prosigue a enfrentarse a Tojo, que utiliza todas sus fuerzas y al final gana la pelea, volviendo bebe Beel con el.thumb|288px 'Mundo de los demonios' Despues de la pelea con Tojo, accidentalmente, libera demasiado poder, el suficiente como para destruir toda la escuela de un solo golpe, por lo que tendrian unos cuantos dias libres para reubicarlos, en una equivocacion con la partida de Lamia y el doctor, ellos terminan en un lugar abandonado del Mundo de los Demonios, donde se encuentran criaturas sorprendentes, se les concede el deber o mas bien la obligacion de ir en busca de la hija de Alaindelon, por que aparentemente, este murio por sobrepsar su capacidad para la transferencia de mundos. Al encontrarla, se encuentran con que es cautiva de un dictador de la region, que planea hacerla casarse con ella, al ver que la chica era linda, Furuichi le obliga a rescatarla, a lo que se ve obligado de todos modos, puesto que sin ella no podria salir de ahi. En medio del rescate, bebe Beel se vuelve gigante y lucha contra un monstruo insecto que iba a atacar, ganando bebe Beel bajo la guiatura de Oga, luego de eso, el pueblo libera a la hija de Alaindelon y vuelven al mundo humano con este, que no habia muerto, sino que iba en rescate de su hija. Los recibe Hilda que estaba contenta con el avance de bebe Beel y Oga descubre que los han reubicado a otro colegio. 'San ishiyama' Son trasladados a San Ishiyama, donde mentienen la expentativa diaria, al sufrir el desprecio de sus nuevos compañeros, entre ellos se encuentra Miki, un antiguo compañero y amigo de Oga, que tiene cuentas por saldar con el. Las reglas del nuevo colegio especifican que no habra peleas o se les dara la expulsion inmediata, lo cual es un golpe bajo para los de Ishiyama, que no pueden resistir la furia, al verse como dos estudiantes del San Ishiyama intentaban ligar con dos de las Red Tails, Shiroyama les echa y permite que le golpeen, mas los chicos le tiran toda clase de cosas, dejandolo en el hospital. Esto revive la furia de los de Ishiyama, que proceden a mantener una pelea con el Rokkisei, el grupo de estudiantes mas fuertes en el colegio, en la cual participan Natsume, Kanzaki, Himekawa, Tojo y el mismo Oga, al verse en un lio, por el asunto de la pelea y la incredulidad de que fue culpa del Rokkisei, se les da la oportunidad de mantener su estancia en el Festival Deportivo, en un partido de Volleyball. 'Oga vs Miki' En la pelea contra el Rokkisei, entes de la junta con el director, Oga se pudo enfrentar a Miki, que era un fuerte rival, en medio de esta pelea, se puede ver el odio que Miki tiene con Oga, por razones misteriosas, Oga sin embargo, niega conocerlo. La pelea es reñida, entre golpes y patadas quedan muy cercanos los dos, mas no pudieron terminarla debido a la aparicion de Izuma Kaneda, lider del Rokkisei, que causa un gran temor en Miki y el resto, dejando inconclusa la pelea. 'Oga vs Tojo 2' Mientras se desarrolla el entrenamiento de Ishiyama para el partido de Volleyball, Oga y Tojo tienen otro enfrentamiento, dejando clara de una vez, quien es el mejor, en una larga jornada de golpes y ataques, al final termina ganando Oga, dejando a Tojo sin energias, luego de eso, proceden a practicar para el partido, que seria dentro de poco 'Festival Deportivo' Desde el principio del festival todos los integrnates del equipo del Ishiyama están dispersados en sus propios asuntos. A Oga, se le ve en un mercadillo de comida, en el cual llega a un puesto dónde justamente está trabajando Toujou; y empiezan a competir, Toujou cocinando, Oga comiendo y el pequeño Bebe Beel disfrutando de su biberón. Finalmente se encuentran todos los integrantes del equipo en un pasillo justo antes de empezar el partido. Cuando comienza el partido contra el Rokkisei, el equipo formado por Ishiyama es el siguiente: Oga, Toujou, Kanzaki, Kunieda, Himekawa y Natsume (En el banquillo se encuentra Furuichi). El partido empieza con la controversia de que Beel juegue con Oga, pero los Rokkisei no se oponen. Más tarde este fue usado para hacerles una trampa. Al final del partido, Oga salva al equipo y con un golpe potente gana el partido. Tras acabar el encuentro, el matón con el que se pegó Oga en Kata, Kiriya, intenta darles una paliza a Oga y a Miki mediante otras personas, pero es imposible y Oga despierta aún más el Emblema Zebell, debido a ésto, Izuma, de los Rokkisei, le advierte que no use sus poderes demoníacos en público y convence a los espectadores de que todo fue una ilusión, dando por finalizado el festival. 'El beso del principe azul' Despues de la invasión de kariya ha terminado, oga habla con hilda sobre izuma ya que sabe acerca de la energía demoníaca y al día siguiente rumbo a la escuela retener en forma que nunca llegó ninguna información sobre izuma, mientras que en la escuela en sí-le- he recibido de servicios por estudiantes de san ishiyama, 'entonces' sí le pregunto miki un caminar juntos a casa (pero rápidamente he niega). a continuación, adelante más va un párrafo la azotea hacer frente a izuma mismo cumpliendo con toujou, al mismo tiempo, pero de antes que se peleano los tres hijo atacados por zenjuro satome (su nueva tutora) y es llevado de vuelta a casa. más tarde, cuando el bebe le dio be'el una bofetada a la vida en la clase que luego va un párrafo furuichi conseguir algo de beber, sentir la energía zenjuro como se cierra el agujero de gusano oga hicieron durante el festival. sentir la energía, viaja al estilo de gimnasia como zenjuro sí va despues de la restricción de como un hilda zenjuro deja, le pica una oga párrafo venir al estilo de la escuela mañana. 'entonces' sí le enfrenta una kuineda acerca de bebe be'el quién es, como el trata de explicar, le duele sensación be'el bebé, porque el no se acuerda de su nombre completo. el bebe de cuando sí encuentra con beel una nodriza que se parece un hilda ya que deja furuichi fuera, que estaba escuchando pulg ella intenta besar a. oga, pero es bloqueado por la verdadera hildacomo dos nodrizas otros entrar, sin chico que se llama, aparece en una llama como el sí mismo hermano pequeño be'el, antes de pero de que el que mas que dados de mudarse al estilo de casa de furuichi. despues explicativo de su proposito de destruir el mundo con be'el, en y sus nodrizas pronto desaparecen despues de que los hombres explicativo de algunos de vendra en life.as oga oga de hilda, y el hogar kuineda cabeza, un momento de silencio llegó. cuando el tiempo que debe kunieda maneras instancia de parte, porque fue su casa un invertido-la, sin demonio aparecio de repente y le llamo. oga e hilda sí le ocurrió sin plan de párrafo salvar kunieda, con oga actuando como un cebo párrafo hilda podria salvar kunieda. el plan de salio de como estaba previsto, el demonio pero leer sus tácticas. hilda quedo atravesado por la lanza del demonio, al estilo de una derecha través de su estomago. la caida pecado remedio en el camino, nena beel estaba un punto de llorar hasta que oga lo detuvo, y dijo que hilda seguia mirando por encima de el. oga comentarios que un pesar de que tiene sin agujero en su estomago, su preocupación todavia be'el bebé. enranged por lo que pasó, oga lucho contra el demonio de un pesar que hubo combates uso. zenjuro aparicio de repente y sí detuvo al demonio de antes que fuera demasiado tarde párrafo ellos. hilda fue tomada poco cuidado por lamia y folcus médico. más tarde esa noche, hilda sí disculpó diciendo oga con que lo que pasó los antes era de una historia patética. ella tenia la intención de decir más, pero el pecado darse cuenta, sí quedo dormido. despues de ser derrotado facilmente, oga ocupa oferta abuelo de kuineda para la formación. despues de compelting la formación, 'entonces' empezo una entrenar con zenjuro;. la lucha contra una copia del bebe be'el servicios capaz de utilizar sus poderes demoníacos una vez que su termino formación oga fue una hilda dónde son los cantantes y los demás eran párrafo luchar contra los demonios, mantegna el ing. como una alaindelon espada y la lucha cuando comienza oga muestra todo su poder derrotar al demonio, que habia derrotado con anterioridad ya hilda el uno, con un solo disparo. luego se vuelve a los dos demonios restantes y reclamaciones que les mostrara una nueva habilidad párrafo ganarles, al mismo tiempo. una. continuación, toma mucho tiempo preparación de la una botella de leche, con lo que su temperatura baje, y el párrafo sorpresa de todos, he aquí un bebe sí mismo el llama al estilo de habilidad de "tiempo de leche super", que fue durante inventado accidentalmente su formación con zenjuro. hilda sí da cuenta de que habia "forzado una sincronización", o un sincronizado sí mismo y be'el bebé. despues de la onu rato, sí bebe la leche naciones unidas poco más, causando una completa sincronización, uniendo a-si mismo y be'el bebé en un solo cuerpo. sin embargo, con beel, no oga en el control, los derrotados hijo demonios, pero la construcción de himekawa apartamento està completamente destruído. en el príncipe, se va con sus enfermeras y demonios behemoth despues de hacer sin bras en su juego interrumpido y mal entendido acto furuichi de protección lamia caer desde el techo, declarando que iba un volver un dia con todo sin ejército párrafo aplastarlos. akumano academia arco el día despues de la pelea, oga sí he inconsciente con beel en su side.after la lucha con su compañero de behemoth, oga y be'el y débil. cuando se despertaron, intercambian sus cuerpos, por lo que oga this estancado en la be'el y be'el sí ha quedado atascado en oga de. junto con hilda, oga va un lugar sin saotome, de manera de que el you can ayudar y beel regresar a sus respectivos órganos. de todos modos, beel en el cuerpo de oga huye y cumple con aoi. el abraza y sí mantiene cerca de ella, y debido una esto, hilda sí pone celoso. las dos mujeres sí peleano en el techo, pero esta vez, aoi más de es fuerte despues de su formación, y golpear una de ella no es una tarea sencilla párrafo hilda. de repente, beel-oga abrazos aoi y sí ruboriza ella, hilda de se vuelve más aun molesto, y oga-beel quiere dejar also de beel-oga. el 3 attacck beel-oga, al mismo tiempo, en ese pero instante, vuelve el párrafo oga su propio cuerpo, resultando en beeing he golpeado. más tarde oga encuentra con las naciones unidas anciano, que estaba buscando para el hasta ese momento.oga no le importa la edad de dados y que no es oga en absoluto. el viejo 'entonces' en sí la revelación de como behemoth y despues de luchar con saotome, el director de la escuela isurugi genma y el abuelo de aoi kunieda ittousai, la revelación que han reconstruído el alto ishiyama y he aquí que renombra como akumano academia, una escuela de los demonios. despues de que el behemoth afirma sin servicio el líder del ejército debido un su avanzada edad. el actual líder es el hijo probable de behemoth (el lo llama "pops"), jabberwock. el secuestra un hilda con su sodoma dragón, y se va volando con su padre en la "mascota de" espalda, mientras que oga es incapaz de una seguir debido ittousai el bloqueo en el fin de saotome. pero sí las arregla oga párrafo liberarse y va tras jabberwock y behemoth en la espalda del dragón. va en tiempo de la leche de nuevo súper, 30cc primeros potable y jabberwock atacar. de todos modos el general del ejército es demasiado fuerte y facilmente lleva un triple de las naciones unidas de 3-hit combo emblema zebul de 30cc oga, e incluso beber de 50 cc de la leche, sin oga you can mantenerse al día con el. por lo que decidir una golpear al dragón e hilda libre; los pedidos nodriza de la brawler bob un desaparecer por sí solo, pero decidida oga, y llega una sodoma con combo de las naciones unidas 6-hit emblema zebul. el dragón en realidad realeses hilda de su boca y ella banking su aura demoníaca párrafo coger oga. despues de que ella le qué dice el es un idiota, ella qué dice el debe tener cuidado de bebe be'el, en muy buen estado el unico que tiene padre en este mundo.'entonces' ella se swallowd por sodoma, dejando oga caída hacia abajo y el demonio de escape del dos. más tarde, sí oga despierta y darse cuenta de que està en la oficina de la enfermera de la escuela dando cuenta de que todavia era demasiado débil párrafo hacer frente a las resuelve un entrenar duro más párrafo enfrentarlos de nuevo.despues de la formación y la caida inconsciente que tiene un sueño donde todo el mundo, està en la sala de la corte otra vez diciendo he débil que es en este momento. cuando se despierta sí da cuenta que en un barco con aoi, y lamia.navegan una llamada una isla isla de la decapitación y dónde son los cantantes el aoi sí entrenan párrafo aprender una utilizar la energía demoníaca con lamia. iban un párrafo de la isla aprender techs negros de suiten ikaruga. despues de copleting su entrenamiento, el invaden akumano academia por su cuenta párrafo hacer frente a galimatazo una vez más y ahorrar hilda, anotando todos los pilares y los jefes del pilar que se interponen en su camino, y despues de tojou, que appeareantly reconstruído la escuela, sí unió a el, que reches la azotea y befor rescate hilda es asesinada por jabberwock. oga y tojo enfrentar finaly el líder del ejército, como la lucha comienza, oga y tojou cooperar párrafo derrotar al poderoso enemigo, asestar golpes poderosos, como una potencia máxima ráfaga zebul y sin suplex arnoldo alemán, al que se resiste un jabberwock facilmente. despues de haber eliminado tojou, la lucha de las naciones unidas en sí convierte en uno-uno-uno entre el padre de el señor de los demonios y el general del ejército. oga libera todo el poder del demonio beel beber toda su leche, pero jabberwock es más fuerte que aun el luchador bob, y he aquí appereantly derrota. los antes de desmayarse justo, oga sí pone de pie, los dados y que no se ha hecho todavia, y sin tiro asesta muy potente lo suficientemente bueno párrafo hacer volar un su enemigo por bulerías unos 10 metros. jabberwock afirma que el poder oga ha sido finalmente "despierta", pero oga niega, diciendo de que su fuerza recién encontrada no se debe a la este tipo de facil encendido, el qué dice el solitario this tratando más difícil de proteger un beel, lamia pero los dados que fuerza oga es debido al hecho de el vez más fuerte cada, junto con beel, ya que qué techs negro acelero el proceso de maduración del bebe. you can no jabberwock hacer nada en contra del contratista, y sí derrumba despues de las naciones unidas golpe destructivo de oga, que destruye la escuela de nueva construcción. perdida de memoria arco en la mañana despues de la pelea con el jabberwock hilda sí despierta y sí ha demostrado que han perdido la memoria, por lo que oga y el resto de la familia tienen que explicar a ella que ella es, por su punto de vista, por lo que hilda creer que ella es tatsumi esposa y bebé de la madre biológica de beel. hilda incluso hace oga sin bento cuando van al estilo de la escuela y las fuerzas de beel en la ropa. a medida que tratan de recuperar la memoria de hilda, de uno de los pilares equipo de comunicación con ellos (oga, furuichi y yolda) mediante el uso de una computadora.dijo que la única manera de recuperarla era párr darle un beso. al principio, pensaron que era una mentira. 'entonces' peró, dijo que "toda mujer necesita un beso de su príncipe azul". con una respuesta asi, oga penso que le iba un besarla.por lo tanto, le rompio la computadora (ordenador de la habitación del ordenador) a través del teclado. oga pregunto furuichi yolda y si escucho o vio algo de evento ese, porque ninguna you can aceptar la verdad, si el era el qué sí besaba.'entonces', furuichi alardear de lo beso en la cola roja, himekawa, kanzaki, natsume y good night himokawa.persiguieron oga y le dijo que besar un hilda. mientras se escondía detrás de los arbustos, sí encontro con lamia, que ha traido el antídoto párrafo hilda. pero, hilda habia desaparecido. oga usados del bebé beel párrafo localizarla y la encontro en el rio. a continuación, algunos pilares que pescaban cangrejos de río en sí reunieron hilda y queria tomar venganza, despues de todo lo que habia hecho párrafo ellos. ella no entendía nada es absoluto, siendo una nodriza y sin hijo que sirve una de las naciones unidas señor de los demonios. furuichi yolda y sí sorprendieron. oga los detuvo cuando intentaban ir un hilda. se acercó un sí mismo por ella comenzo y los pilares en el rio. el hablo con hilda sobre el antídoto y ella dijo que se quiten he aquí. pero 'entonces', bebé beel lanzo el antídoto en el rio porque no quieren volver a hilda de una normalidad de los ángeles. oga no le importaba en absoluto. dijo de que esta bien si se queda asi porque he aquí para siempre es bueno que ahora ella you can cocinar, antes de que asi. dio beel bebé y le dijo que ella era de su madre, despues de todo. bebé beel la beso. 'entonces', le pregunto si oga su cocinero estaba mal y me dijo muy que se trato casi delito de asesinato. dijo que era como un arma química. "¿cree escritor que ha aumentado en realidad sin par, perra? muy bien. la próxima vez, no hay sueros el intento de asesinato", dijo el hilda uno despues de haber insultado un su cocinera como arma química. en oga congelado cuando supo que el 'príncipe azul' realidad era bebé beel y que ella se habia vuelto normal.fué atacado por hilda tan pronto despues de la eso. 'Viaje Escolar a Okinawa' Despues de que Hilda recuperace los recuerdos, Oga Tatsumi y los demas asisten a clases normalmente, pero se enteran de que Saint Ishiyama está organizando un viaje escolar a Okinawa insistiendo los de Ishiyama en asistir Relaciones Hildegard (Hilda) Su relacion con Hilda es de amor-odio, inclinandose mas por el odio y rivalidad, actualmente el manga muestra una relacion con ella un poco mas inclinada al amor. Amenudo se le ve gritando o enojando a Hilda, al parecer Hilda tendria sentimientos hacia Oga Tatsumi, o un lado amable opuesto de su personalidad (Tsundere), Oga Tatsumi piensa que ella es la unica madre que Beel tendra. Peleas ISHIYAMA: *Oga Tatsumi vs. Abe = VICTORIA. *Oga Tatsumi vs. Hilda = INDETERMINADA. (No se llega a terminar) *Oga Tatsumi vs. Abe, Shimokawa, Ryuchi Sanada y Ryuji Sanada = VICTORIA. *Oga Tatsumi vs. Shiromaya Takeshi = VICTORIA *Oga Tatsumi vs. Kanzaki Hajime = VICTORIA *Oga Tatsumi vs. Sannomiya = VICTORIA *Oga Tatsumi vs. Himekawa Tatsuya = VICTORIA. *Oga Tatsumi vs. Aoi Kunieda (1) = INDETERMINADA. (Aoi Kunieda escapa) *Oga Tatsumi y Hilda vs. MK5 = VICTORIA. *Oga Tatsumi vs. Aoi Kunieda (2) = INDETERMINADA. (Interrumpida por Miwa) *Oga Tatsumi vs. Miwa = VICTORIA. *Oga Tatsumi vs. Shoji Aizawa = DERROTA / INDETERMINADA. *Oga Tatsumi vs. Hidetora Tojo (1) = DERROTA. *Oga Tatsumi vs. Hidetora Tojo (2) = VICTORIA''' ' '''SAN ISHIYAMA:' *Oga Tatsumi vs. Sharaku = VICTORIA *Oga Tatsumi vs. Ichiro Shinjo (1) = VICTORIA. *Oga Tatsumi vs. Ichiro Shinjo (2) = VICTORIA. *Oga Tatsumi vs. Hisaya Miki (1) = DERROTA. *Oga Tatsumi vs. Hisaya Miki (2) = DERROTA *Oga Tatsumi vs. Hidetora Tojo (3) = INDETERMINADA. (No se sabe) *Oga Tatsumi y Touhoushinki vs. Riokki-sei = VICTORIA. *Oga Tatsumi vs. Reiji Kiriya = VICTORIA. INSTITUTO AKUMANO: *Oga Tatsumi vs. Hidetora Tojo (4) = INDETERMINADA (Interrumpida por Zenjuro Saotome) *Oga Tatsumi y Hilda vs. Hecatos (1) = DERROTA. *Oga Tatsumi vs. Zenjuro Saotome (1) = DERROTA. *Oga Tatsumi vs. Beel Negro = VICTORIA. *Oga Tatsumi vs. Zenjuro Saotome (2) = VICTORIA. *Oga Tatsumi y Alaindaleon vs. Hecatos y Graphel (1) = DERROTA *Oga Tatsumi y Hilda vs. Hecatos y Graphel (2) = VICTORIA. *Oga Tatsumi vs. Hecatos (2) = VICTORIA *Oga Tatsumi vs. Graphel = VICTORIA. *Oga Tatsumi vs. Naga = VICTORIA. *Oga Tatsumi vs. Naga, Hecatos y Graphel = VICTORIA. *Oga Tatsumi y Hilda vs. Behemoth = INDETERMINADA (Interferida por Zenjuro Saotome) *Oga Tatsumi vs. Jabba Walk (1) = DERROTA. *Oga Tatsumi vs. Aoi Kunieda (3) = VICTORIA. *Oga Tatsumi vs. Basilic = VICTORIA. *Oga Tatsumi vs. Triel = VICTORIA. *Oga Tatsumi vs. Pamiel = VICTORIA. *Oga Tatsumi vs. Quetzatcoatl = VICTORIA *Oga Tatsumi y Hidetora Tojo vs. Salamander = VICTORIA. *Oga Tatsumi y Hidetora Tojo vs. Jabba Walk = DERROTA. *Oga Tatsumi y Beelzebub IV vs. Jabba Walk = VICTORIA. 'Trivia' *En la primera encuesta de popularidad Oga ocupo el segundo puesto. *Segun Suiten Ikagura, Oga Tatsumi se pareceria a Zenjuro Saotome, como Aoi Kunieda a ella. *Oga de bebe era igual a BEEL. *Desde que Hilda perdio la memoria su relacion con ella ha ido mejorando notablemente. *Hilda a partir del Capitulo del Manga N° 139, tiende a llamarlo por su nombre. *Cuando bebe Beel se hace grande, y casi aplasta a Oga en el mundo de los demonios, este es salvado por un demonio llamado Athrun, parte que no se aprecia en el anime. *Su Seiyuu es Katsuyuki Konishi. thumb Sitio de Navegacion Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Ishiyama Categoría: Personajes principales Categoría: Lideres de ishiyama